Big Brother 4
Big Brother 4 is the fourth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Changes *'Number of Houseguests:' Including the six returnees, there are nineteen houseguests this season. *'Screenshots:' Taking and sending screenshots are no longer allowed when playing. Doing these acts will merit a corresponding punishment. Twists *'Zombies:' Six early evicted houseguests from Seasons 1 to 3 get the chance to return to the Big Brother House. Each week, they will participate in the Head of Household competition, where the lowest placer is eliminated. They will continue this until there are 3 returning houseguests left who will be allowed entry back to the house. *'Revenge of the Departed:' After each eviction, the evicted houseguest can choose one of the remaining houseguests to receive a 15% score reduction in the next HOH competition. This starts in Week 2 until Week 4. *'The Upstairs:' After each eviction, the non-evicted nominee is instructed to head upstairs of the haunted Big Brother House. The houseguest then gets to pick a room to enter where they will receive advantages, disadvantages, or something that wouldn't do anything game-wise. Episodes Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } | | | colspan="2" | colspan="7" |- ! Nominees (pre-veto) | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | |- ! Power of Veto Holder | | | | rowspan="2" | None | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | rowspan="2" | None |- ! Nominees (post-veto) | | | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | |- | colspan="20" |- ! colspan="16" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Nick | | Eva | Priscilla | rowspan="12" | | rowspan="10" | | Danielle | | Molly | Dylan | | Cali | | rowspan="2" |''Jury Vote'' |- | align="left" | Derphox | Reid | Eva | Priscilla | Joan | | Danielle | Matthew | | | | | |- | align="left" | Chelsea | Reid | Eva | | | | Cali | | Molly | | Nathaniel | | | |- | align="left" | Cali | Reid | Jack | Chelsea | Ziggy | | | Matthew | Derphox | Dylan | Nathaniel | | colspan="1" | |- | align="left" | Nathaniel | colspan="2" | | Ziggy | | Danielle | Chelsea | | Chelsea | | colspan="2" | |- | align="left" | Dylan | Nick | | Priscilla | Joan | | Danielle | Matthew | Molly | | colspan="3" | |- | align="left" | Molly | Reid | Eva | Priscilla | Ziggy | | | Matthew | | colspan="4" | |- | align="left" | Matthew | colspan="2" | Priscilla | Joan | Ziggy | | | colspan="5" | |- | align="left" | Danielle | Reid | Eva | Priscilla | Ziggy | Ziggy | | colspan="6" | |- | align="left" | Ziggy | colspan="2" | Jack | | | colspan="8" |- | align="left" | Jack | Reid | | | Joan | | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Joan | | Eva | Chelsea | | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | James | Reid | Eva | Chelsea | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Priscilla | Reid | Jack | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Sora | colspan="3" | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Eva | Reid | | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Bailey | colspan="2" | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Reid | | colspan="14" |- | align="left" | Tyler | | colspan="14" |- | colspan="21" |- ! rowspan="2"| Evicted | | | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} Note: In week 4, James decided to leave the game due to personal reasons. This cancelled the week's POV competition and Eviction Ceremony. In week 6, Jack received his third competition strike and was removed from the game. In week 7, Molly found a cursed amulet which prevented her from voting. Links *'Big Brother Season 4 Forum' Category:Seasons